Touhou Fortress
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Touhou meets TF2 my favourite multiplayer game we follow the BLU team as they battle the RED for the Intel. Reviews welcome and constructive critism.


Touhou Fortress

What happened if Team Fortress Two the well known multiplayer online game was over run by Touhou? Well here's a short, today we'll follow the BLU team (Note all characters are wearing their original costumes but with red or blue armbands)

It was hot and sunny and the birds chirped happily in 2Fort. The RED and BLU teams were ready and waiting in the lobbies waiting for the Announcer Yuka Kazami with a fag in her mouth to begin the match.

Marisa Kirisame was the Heavy standing tall wielding Sasha the trusted gatling gun with her Broomstick on her back as melee weapon.

Aya Shameimaru the crow tengu and fastest in Gensokyo was the Scout with baseball bat and leaf shaped fan holstered, with the scatter gun in grasp and her pistol in belt, she couldn't wait to get out their and bust some knee caps.

Suika Ibuki the Oni Demoman with an eye patch, carrying her gourd as her grenade launcher as well as melee weapon and as usual she's half drunk so expect some team kills.

Hong Meiling the Chinese Soldier with a big army helmet that covered her eyes restricting maximum sight, carrying the hefty rocket launcher, entrenchment spade on her belt and shotgun inside her china dress, she was ready to go.

Fujiwara no Mokou the Pyro equipped with a small oxygen mask over her mouth and nose restricting her speech to muffles armed with the dreaded backburner as her weapon, flare pistol tucked in her trousers and her ignited fist ready to punch and burn in place of the coated with barbed wire axetinguisher.

Patchouli as the Sniper the job involving little running around standing in spots for long periods of time so she wouldn't get ill or die from passing out. Patchy armed the bolt action Sniper with elemental rounds, she couldn't wait to head shot Marisa for stealing her books and never returning them, with sub-machine gun hidden under her nightcap and a kurki lost somewhere in her long pyjamas she sat on the bench waiting by her stuff taking her inhaler before the match.

Nitori Kawashiro the loveable Kappa was ready placing goggles over her eyes, placing a builders glove on her right hand packing all her equipment in her bag pack, Shotgun, pistol and wrench in bag and building manager in her pocket, she placed the Engineers helmet over her hat and gave a thumbs up to everyone.

Sakuya the Spy was ready with leather mask over her face, with knives and her sapper pocket watch and disguise kit ready to be used. Thou she didn't smoke she just put the fag in her mouth to look awesome, her pistol ready fully loaded, she gave a quick thumbs up to everyone signalling she was ready, she was battling for her mistress more than just for fun and if China messed up she'll just back stab her for it.

Eirin the Medic was ready and waiting with her danmaku firing syringe gun, medigun ready to ubercharge Marisa the Heavy, her bone saw was sharpened recently so no one was going to get passed her.

A red and blue Rinnosuke was the intelligence tied up in the Intel rooms, they had to bring them to the base to score points.

Everyone was ready as the doors to opens to Yuka's command BLU Aya rushed passed everyone double jumping on the bridge that connects the two bases one made of wood and supported farming along with it farm like designs, while the BLU base was made of concrete and supported builders hence the concrete structures, BLU Aya meet up with RED Aya and both taunted to each other before engaging in a quick battle of the bats the BLU Aya missed, the RED Aya dodged and bonked BLU Aya in the back of the head killing her giving her ten seconds respawn time.

Nitori built a dispenser followed by a sentry overlooking the BLU courtyard as the RED Aya unaware of the sentry ran straight into it and was killed falling off the stairs landing on her head. Nitori sniggered and went to fetch some more metal for her level two sentry.

Marisa was trotting along the bridge with Eirin ubercharging behind till they entered the RED courtyard and were ambushed by RED Mokou who ignited the backburner causing critical hits to Marisa and Eirin who panicked, Marisa fired Sasha in all directions forecing RED Mokou to run away to heal from any injures. Then BLU Eirin got blown up flying giblets all about by the RED Meiling who laughed and shouted

"Maggots!"

BLU Aya respawned annoyed at being the first to die, went on ahead with her scatter gun loaded, she went downstairs and down more stairs to enter the sewer under the bases where BLU Sakuya was going disguised as RED Nitori, BLU Aya looked back but then was killed by the BLU Aya again blow away by the scatter gun. She screamed as she fell to the guns close range power.

RED Aya batted BLU Sakuya to death as she screamed and died, RED Aya ran up the steps and ran into Patchouli who was making her way to find a sensible sniping spot safe from anyone, she dramatically removed her nightcap and grabbed the sub-machine of her nightcap and fired at her but RED Aya was to quick for Patchouli.

BLU Aya respawned wanting revenge on RED Aya, she left the lobby and saw her avoid the sentry she gave chase and caught up with her firing pistols rounds trying to stop her, but her pistol was so inaccurate that only one shot hit RED Aya who whimpered as she felt the round sting, she turned around the corner to see BLU Rinnosuke lying on the table she picked him up and carried him but BLU Aya was covering the other entrance and when RED Aya entered her view she fired her scatter gun it was more effective as RED Aya got closer, BLU Aya fired one last time before reloading one of the scatter bullet penetrated RED Aya's head and killed her as she moaned to the ground dropping Rinnosuke who face planted on the floor.

BLU Aya proud of killing her red rival bonked her and it disappeared to be respawned.

BLU Mokou was hiding behind the corner on the entrance of the BLU base, RED Sakuya walked straight past her cloaked and went behind BLU Mokou sniggered and back stabbed BLU Mokou who screamed as she died, alerting nearby BLU Eirin who got out her bone saw and randomly striked thin air hoping to catch the cloaked spy Sakuya.

RED Sakuya sniggered and ran past BLU Eirin escaping the bone saw before her cloak timed out, BLU Eirin sweating wondered where the spy was, RED Sakuya was in the courtyard disguised as BLU Hong Meiling, BLU Nitori watched as disguised RED Sakuya walked away to BLU Patchouli location on the terrace looking through her scope to busy to know what's going on around her, disguised RED Sakuya sniggered and pulled out a knife and back stabbed BLU Patchouli who fell cried and fell down off the terrace near BLU Meiling who looked up and fired four rockets before reloading shouting while reloading.

"Girls we have a traitor!"

BLU Nitori didn't hear her comrades cries and was still observing her sentry until she was suddenly back stabbed she screamed and died as RED Sakuya sapped her sentry and made way to the Intel room disguised as BLU Marisa, BLU Marisa was marching along the bridge again until RED Patchouli aimed for her head and inserted a ice round and fired piercing through Marisa's skull who gargled and died. RED Patchouli smiled and continued to snipe.

BLU Sakuya was in the RED Intel room waiting for help or anyone to arrive, Suddenly RED Mokou arrived looking around doing a patrol of the area, she looked around left and right, BLU Sakuya used that opportunity, approached her silently and back stabbed her RED Mokou who yelled as she fell with a knife wound in her back. Later every RED team member gathered in the Intel room searching for BLU Sakuya but she wasn't there in their eyes, until BLU Sakuya appeared behind RED Meiling and went on a back stabbing spree killing them all in the room one at a time, after the bloody mess she pulled her elbow glove that was greased in combat and said

"Sorry to pop in unannounced"

She went forward and picked up RED Rinnosuke and placed him over her shoulder with Yuka saying in the background for the BLU team

"Alert we have taken the enemy intelligence"

And made her way to the exit before the whole red team chased her, suddenly a massive explosion followed in the background, BLU Sakuya leapt from the terrace and was joined up by BLU Suika the Demoman on top of the bridge who roared

"FREEDOM!"

The red team followed BLU Sakuya onto the bridge, BLU Suika had a quick sip of her gourd removing it from her lips she smirked deviously and detonated her mines on the bridge obliterating the whole BLU team but somehow the bridge remained intact.

Suddenly the RED Suika appeared on the same bridge, they both stared at each other half drunk, they both wanted to blow each other till they had to be glued back together they both flashed their panties shouting causing a blush from both of them

"KABOOOM!"

Then they both looked stern as BLU Sakuya dropped the intelligence in BLU's base, Yuka announces to the BLU team

"Success we have secured the enemy intelligence"

BLU Suika looks back still keeping that devious smile looked back at RED Suika and said

"Well looks like were gonna win"

RED Suika frowned and said

"We'll see"

They both lifted their oversized gourds and charged at each other, their gourds clashed spilling Sake everywhere, on them and around them, BLU Suika missed RED Suika but she countered with a mad attack and they both hit each other in a desperate attack, after fifteen minutes of fighting Sake was everywhere on the bridge and BLU Suika had it won until a certain BLU Mokou wanted to help and set the bridge on fire, both Suika's caught fire easily being doused in flames and both ran around screaming.

"FIRE!"

And both fell of the top into the water below both died by the flames, then through a gap in the wooden bridge RED Patchouli fired a water round at BLU Mokou's head killing her on the spot as she died RED Patchouli was snipe by her blue rival. Meanwhile Nitori was with Marisa and Eirin capturing the Intel, Marisa picked up Rinnosuke and handed him to Eirin who immediately left while the red team appeared from their spawn she charged up Sasha and shouted

"MASTER SPARK!"

And Sasha fired a huge yellow beam obliterating the red team, then she was back stabbed by RED Sakuya but it was too late BLU Eirin had secured the Intel and the BLU team was victorious. The blue team celebrated their victory without one special member...Marisa. They had cake at the SDM but outside RED Sakuya peeped through the window and said

"This will not be the last time you see me"

And wondered off into the mysterious video game world.


End file.
